Various electronic devices, for example, cameras, mobile phones, and other multimedia devices are widely used for capturing digital images. Some electronic devices are capable of capturing stereoscopic/multiple view images of a scene, and performing disparity map estimation of a scene using the stereoscopic images and/or multi-view images. Disparity map estimation is a process that determines shifts in pixels between the multiple view images of the scene. Several disparity estimation techniques use cost aggregation on a tree based graph for each pixel in the images. However, such techniques suffer from a drawback in highly textured regions where the cost aggregation is not as effective as in other regions.